


Dizzy Future

by meggie_megs



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggie_megs/pseuds/meggie_megs
Summary: “I’ll be back in a bit with the test results. Is there anything you need Mr. Lester?” the doctor asked Phil.Based off Phil's November 4th hospital visit.





	Dizzy Future

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were joking that Phil ending up in the hospital would lead to so many Phanfics, and then I thought about it and wrote a Phanfic!

It had been a normal lazy Sunday for Dan and Phil. Dan had been out running a few errands while Phil was at home nursing a bit of a headache after partaking in Bonfire Night activities the night before. Dan was trying to hurry and finish his errands so he could get back and cuddle Phil. He never liked being far away from Phil, especially when he knew Phil was in pain when his phone went off.

Philly <3: I think I just blacked out for minute. I was going to get some paramedical and next thing I knew I was on the bathroom floor -_- Do you think I should go to A&E? 

Dan’s face paled. He was never great in emergencies. Instead of messily typing a reply and dealing with terrible auto corrects he shakily called Phil.

“Hellu?” Phil answered. 

“At least he sounds normal” Dan thought to himself. 

“Wh- what do you mean you blacked out?” Dan asked, his voice wavering more than he’d like.

“I uh, was watching bake off and went to get something for my headache and next thing I knew I was waking up on the floor of the bathroom.”

“Ok, uh did you hit your head? How long were you out? Are you bleeding?” A panic-stricken Dan asked each question coming out more rushed than the last.

“Whoa whoa whoa, slow down Dan! I don’t think I hit my head, nothings bleeding and I think I was out for like 2 minutes. When I came to the commercial break was over on bake off. Should I go to A&E?”

“Umm yes! Do you want me to call 999 for you?” Dan asked, already sprinting towards home.

“No no, I’m fine. I’ll just go downstairs and get a cab, it’ll be faster.”

“Ok, but please, please stay on the phone with me so I know you’re safe.” Dan said in a near whimper as he flagged down his own taxi.

“Of course Bear”

 

About an hour later both men were sat in a small private room. A nurse had recognized them and made sure they were quickly put into a room before too many pictures could end up on twitter. Usually Dan hated getting special treatment, especially when he could see a grandma who had chopped the tip of her finger off waiting to see a doctor, but when it came to Phil’s well being, he would take any advantage he could get.

“And there we go,” The nurse said screwing up the last vile of blood he had just taken from Phil. 

“Right, I’ll be back in a bit with the test results. Is there anything you need Mr. Lester?” the doctor asked Phil.

“Umm, neither of you happen to have an iPhone charger do you?” Phil asked sheepishly 

“Uh no we don’t. Sorry. But if you find one feel free to use the outlet right there.” The nurse pointed to the wall.

“Oh okay thanks” Phil mumbled. The doctor then walked out mumbling something about “that darn internet generation.” 

As soon as the door shut Phil grabbed Dan’s hand and stroked his knuckles with his thumb. 

“I’ll uh, go to the gift shop and see if they had a phone charger” Dan whispered looking down at the floor.

“Ok” Phil said calmly. “Dan… Dan look at me please.”

Dan’s glassy brown eyes slowly met his blue one.

“I’m okay,” Phil whispered.

Dan nodded slowly. “I’ll be back.” Dan said even quieter, closing the door as he left.

 

Dan absolutely hated hospitals. The smell, the whiteness, and the constant death in the air. They made him uneasy, especially when a loved one was in hospital. His mind began to wander, which always lead to worry. What if Phil wasn’t okay? What if hit his head and has a brain bleed? What if he has a tumour that caused him to faint? What if his heart stopped working for a second? What if he died? 

Dan hadn’t really been paying attention to where he was going and suddenly he was face to face with a room of babies. He didn’t really think this kind of place existed outside of TV shows and movies but here he was staring down about 20 newborn babies all swaddled in blue and white hospital blankets. Dan loved babies. Actually he, FRICKEN LOVED babies. He and Phil had been talking a lot about finding a surrogate or adopting recently. Dan would be happy with either option, so long as he ended up with a snuggly little bub that called him daddy and Phil papa. But secretly he want’s a little Phil running around. He knows Phil wants a little Dan running around but Dan couldn’t do that to a child. He’d struggled enough thanks to his genetics. If he could spare someone else from feeling like this he would, even if it meant not biologically fathering a child.

But what if this was all a pipe dream? What if Phil never walked out of these hospital doors? Then Dan would be alone. 

No. He had to stop thinking like that. Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand he headed off toward the gift shop again.

 

It had been a half an hour since Dan and left and Phil was starting to get worried. His phone was at 9% battery and frankly he was lonely and a little scared. The door creaked open and suddenly there was a Dan sitting on his lap, burying his head into Phil’s neck. 

“I got your charger.” Dan murmured into Phil’ neck. 

“Thanks,” Phil’s fingers finding their way into Dan’s soft curls. “What’s going on in there bear?” 

“What if it’s a tumour? What if you die? What if I’m alone? What about all those dreams we’ve been talking about?”

“Bear, bear, bear! Stop. I’m fine. The doctor will be here any moment to tell me it was just low blood sugar or something like that.”

“Exactly like that actually.” The doctor said. “ Sorry I hope I am not interrupting anything boys.”

“Oh no, nothing at all.” Phil said as he slid Dan off his lap.

“Right, well, eat this jelly, drink this orange juice and we’ll come check you vitals in a half an hour.”

“Ok thank you!” Phil said taking the food from the doctor.

As the door closed Phil returned his gaze to Dan. 

“See Daniel? I’m fine.” Phil said taking Dan’s hand again. “Why don’t you lie down on that bed? You look like you could use a rest. I’ll wake you before the doctor comes back.”

“Fine. I’ll lie down but I’m not sleeping. I’m making sure you don’t pass out on me again.” Dan said as he laid on his side, fingers still tangled in Phil’s.

“Love you too.” Said Phil as he pressed a kiss to Dan’s forehead pulling out his phone to document this for Instagram.


End file.
